johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
The Johnnyminster Dog Show
The Johnnyminster Dog show ' is the second part of the 44th episode and the 88th episode overall. Plot Johnny and Dukey try to get in a dog show which only allows perfectly groomed and trained purebred dogs. Summary This episode begins with Johnny riding Dukey like a horse because they are playing steeple chase. Afterward, Dukey makes Johnny take him to a snooty dog park that just opened up even though Johnny hates snooty dog park people. At the dog park, Dukey is rejected by all the purebred dogs. Then the dog park people literally kick Johnny and Dukey out of the dog park. Outside the park, the meet a few people who got kicked out of the park too. Among them is Billy and his Snodgrass who was deemed too ugly, a dog named Pumpkin who the dog park people said smelled like toilet water, and a man and his dog wearing matching ascots who were laughed at. Dukey then states to go to the lab, at when hearing that the ascot man asks if Dukey talked, and Johnny said that they must have hit their heads when they were kicked out. At the lab, Susan and Mary are measuring Bigfoot's feet, which are size 42, when Johnny and Dukey come in and ask them what a dog show is and where they can win one. They then proceed to tell them what a dog show is and then tell they tell him the Porkminster Dog Show is in town. At the dog show registration, Johnny and Dukey are denied entry into the dog show because Dukey is not a purebred dog. So they get laughed at and then get kicked out. Outside the dog show, they find the people they previously met outside the park, and they say that they got kicked out too. Johnny then says that he will get Dukey into the dog show and says to go to the lab. At the lab, Susan and Mary have taught Bigfoot how to beatbox, however Johnny says that he stinks and to make him do something with his feet. Then Johnny hands Susan and Mary a coupon good for 3 free experiments on Johnny in exchange for entry into the dog show and something to sneak into the dog show with. So Mary signs them up by hacking into the dog show registration and Susan gives Johnny a flashlight that freezes anyone that sees the flash. However, Dukey is laughed at once again by the audience of the dog show, and he, along with Johnny, is kicked out of the dog show again. They once again find the rejected people outside the dog show who said that they tried to dress their dogs up like purebred dogs, but still got kicked out. Then Dukey says to go back to the lab, at which Ascot Dude says that Dukey talked, but Johnny says they probably hit their heads on the landing again. Back at the lab, Bigfoot is tap dancing when Dukey says that he wants to be a purebreed dog. So Susan and Mary change him into a Rottweiler, but he is too aggressive. Then they change Dukey into a Boxer, but he punches Johnny in the face when Johnny tries to high five him. Afterward, they change Dukey into a Sharpay, but he beats up Johnny once again. So Johnny suggests they turn Dukey into a poodle, but regrets the decision after seeing Dukey do ballet dancing. Finally, they turn Dukey into a beagle puppy. At the dog show, the people are loving Dukey as a beagle when suddenly Susan realizes Dukey is a puppy and not housebroken, and Dukey passes gas in the middle of the audience, so they get kicked out. This time, Johnny ties a pillow to his rear end before being kicked out to cushion his fall. After turning Dukey back into his original form, Dukey is saddened upon hearing he got kicked out, but Susan tries to comfort him by saying they will be their blue ribbon dog, but Dukey isn't moved even though Susan thought it was a "sweet ending to this story." Afterward, Johnny uses Bigfoot to kick all the snooty dog park people out of the dog show. Then he renames the dog show the Johnnyminster Dog Show(hence the title) and allows all the people that were originally kicked out to show off their dog, and tells the audience to clap for them or else he would have Bigfoot kick them out too. The last dog in the show is Dukey. For his performance, he does karate moves, dances, and does a back flip. Then Susan and Mary award him with the trophy and a blue ribbon while the whole crowd is cheering for him. While he is celebrating, Johnny appears in the front of the screen and looks at the viewers while telling them the ending in the background is how to end a story. Trivia *'Running Gags: Johnny, Dukey and everyone else getting kicked out. **Eventually, Johnny and Dukey get kicked out so much, they tie pillows to their butts. ***In real-life, literally kicking someone out would be considered assault. Therefore, security should have been fired or told to stand down, or the owner of the stadium could have been arrested for condoning such violence. **Every time Johnny and Dukey get kicked out, there is other people. *The title is a parody of the Westminster Dog Show, which is traditionally shown on NBC after the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Old Man Newman makes a brief cameo in the audience. *The Johnny Coupon debuts and is used for the first time. *Dukey's baby dog design can be seen with the other kid's "dogs", but blue. Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Images Requested Category:Parodies Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD